Raindrops
by QueenAlla
Summary: You wouldn't normally associate rain with jealousy, would you? Written for NightxBlossom. Yaoi, but only implied.


For NightxBlossom :3

I don't own Kingdom Hearts etc, etc...Ohkay, enjoy! ^_^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~_Seifer secretly loved the rain ~_

Seifer couldn't say he was enjoying himself one afternoon as he walked home from school. It was raining, yes, though for once, it reflected his mood. Even more if it had begun to storm-he not only felt like his heart had been torn in two, but he felt rage begin to control his body. The reason wasn't really important enough to complain about, but Seifer couldn't control how he felt. In fact, he thought it was probably nothing, and that he was only overreacting. The sting he felt earlier was probably just indigestion-he'd eaten his whopping great hamburger really quickly, after all.

Yet for some reason, the scene kept replaying itself in his head non-stop, like when Hayner came over and put the same song on repeat all afternoon. Only it hurt more.

Seifer thought that he should be used to these things by now, but he wasn't. Hayner was an attractive guy, he couldn't deny it. So naturally, he'd pull in all the ditzy girls like a magnet. Seifer could handle that, because he knew that they meant nothing to his boyfriend. The problem was one girl-it had been the one girl for weeks now, and her crush on Hayner was getting worse. Laurie, who Seifer noted as 'some random new girl from maths class', seemed to always be having some in depth conversation while the rest of the class was learning what -3x+7y equalled. It was either that, trading food with him at lunch time, dragging him to the library by the hand, or playfully slapping him on the arm whenever he made a joke. Whichever it was, Seifer would always feel that pang of jealousy that made him feel like _he_ was becoming the 'Chicken-wuss'.

Seeing them together made Seifer feel as if he was out of place. He'd told her to 'fuck off' plenty of times, but each time, she kept coming back for more Blondie. And worst of all, Hayner didn't seem to mind.

That afternoon in maths class had been the worst encounter of Laurie yet. While the beaming redhead was handing out textbooks, she 'accidentally' slipped her hand 'casually' under Hayner's. They'd both smiled at each other, and that was when Seifer couldn't understand him any longer. Was he toying with her, him, or both of them? Or, did he actually like both of them in '_that way'_? He prayed to every god he knew that it wasn't the latter. It would make things so much harder.

Seifer scowled and kicked one of the shimmering puddles underneath his feet, spraying the concrete path with hundreds of tiny glistening droplets. It was as if the world was mocking him. Everything looked so beautiful, he dared say. The rose bushes that lined the path before him were softly showered by pearls of water, which cascaded gently down the stone fence below, like a miniature waterfall. He wished life were really as simple and sweet as it could fool the eye into believing.

Then he had to mentally slap himself for sounding like such a _female_.

"Hey, Seifer!"

There was no mistaking that voice. It was the voice that belonged to the person he didn't want to see at the moment. It was the voice that made him feel betrayed.

But he couldn't ignore that voice. "What do _you_ want?" He sneered, trying to sound confident and not bothering to turn around.

Seifer felt a hand slam against his shoulder. "Was wondering if you wanted to practise some Struggle with me? Tournament's in a few weeks, and I feel pretty rusty. Whadd'ya say?"

"I say no way." Seifer retorted instantly. "I can't be bothered this year. Why not go do it with that flaming redhead you're so keen on? She looks like she'd be interested in giving some."

Hayner looked traumatized. His pristine blue eyes glinted with disbelief at what his boyfriend had said. "Y-You...What? I don't..."

"-You don't get it. Whatever. Do I look like I care?" Seifer shrugged off Hayner's rigid hand and walked a little faster.

"Wait, Seifer!" Hayner stood his ground in front of the older boy and looked as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Seifer...I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

Seifer tried to push past him, but failed. "Tell me what? That you've had a girlfriend this whole time?"

Hayner almost choked on his saliva. "Hell, Seifer, I didn't think you were that wound up 'bout it. Laurie is my second cousin. Not that you could really tell...Ha."

Seifer blinked back a wave of frustration. With a huff, he replied, "Why didn't you tell me this before, _Hayner_?"

He ruffled his blonde hair to the point that it looked like he just got out of bed after a rough night. "Well...I read this website a couple weeks ago...Something 'bout how to tell if the one you love loves you back...Heh."

All the blinking in the world couldn't hold back what was coming for Hayner.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WELL. After serious button mashing whilst playing KH2, and then typing up this whole story, I can say for sure...My fingers hurt.

And if I get arthritis, I'm blaming it on NightxBlossom. (Not really, but, well, gotta blame it on someone... ;D)

Review x3 'Cause it's so tempting.


End file.
